1. Field of the Inventions
The preset inventions relate to exhausts systems, and more particularly, to a catalyst support structure for supporting a catalyst installed in an exhaust pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional engines of small watercrafts, such as personal watercraft and other vehicles typically include exhaust pipes for guiding exhaust gasses to the atmosphere. Some of the exhaust systems of these vehicles include a catalyst for purifying the exhaust gas before it is discharged into the atmosphere.
For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-A-Hei 3-157139 discloses a catalyst (metal carrier for exhaust gas purification) formed by a honeycomb structure wound into a roll with an outer pipe around the honeycomb structure and an intermediate pipe between the honeycomb structure and the outer pipe. The honeycomb structure and the outer pipe are assembled together via the intermediate pipe. First, the inner peripheral surface at one end of the intermediate pipe and the outer peripheral surface of the honeycomb structure are brazed together. Then, the outer peripheral surface at the other end of the intermediate pipe and the inner peripheral surface of the outer pipe are brazed together.